Talk:Special Weapon Effects
'I spy with my little eye...' is a TF2 reference you know? Add it I don't know how to... Format used For normal weapons, i.e.: a Tediore Protector: * Text, Manufacturer WeaponName: Description Resulting in: * Ammo is no longer an issue., Tediore Protector: Ammo regeneration. For special weapons, i.e.: The Dove, which is a special named weapon and really the manufacturer doesn't matter: * Text, WeaponName: Description Resulting in: * Sometimes, I forget to reload., The Dove: Description Each special effect is on a single base weapon, and each base weapon will have its on page. A section in each page will explain in more detail (if needed) what the special effect does -Zaybertamer 03:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Leftover code Someone left this as a comment when this was in the weapons page. It doesn't look like we'll need it, but we can keep it around here. The following entries were not found in any localization files, and this may indicate that they are not present. *'Aim for the Sniper' - Better accuracy while scoped. (Shotguns) *'Fast Hands' - Super fast reload. *'Walk It Off' - Chance to score a critical hit on an enemy's legs. (Sniper rifles) Combat Rifles Please split Combat Rifles into Combat Rifles (combat_rifle in the gamefiles) and Support Machineguns (support_machinegun in the gamefiles) combat rifles have usually a smaller magazine but high accuary and scopes while support MGs have no scopes but a large magazine. the distinction is similar to RPGs vs grenade launchers or pistols vs repeaters. -- 12:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Space Where is everyone finding this gamefiles anyway...are they in plain text, or the names, or is there a file reader for them? Very curious =) But a subcategory of the CRs called SUpport Machineguns sounds like it would warranted if the game files do split them, like how there is a grenade launcher subcategory for RPGs. Someone else agree? I haven't used Combat Rifles enough or looked through the files to say if they should be a separate category. -Zaybertamer 03:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Need a light, and other potentially more obscure game references. I think it's a given that Gearbox is not going to openly explain every obscure reference they make in the games. But it's equally obvious, to me, that they're fond of making many, many references. And I keep seeing the Eridian Fire Storm's reference removed. From what it sounds like, the Eridian Fire Storm is the flamethrower that was removed from the game, or is so rare that no one has found and reported it. And the reference to a weapon that clearly is about fire is "Anyone need a light?", a quote from a Blizzard Entertainment game, something repeatedly referenced over and over again. So... Why remove one obscure reference and add another in the same post? Is "Drop the Hammer" really a Gears of War reference, or just a joke because they made it shoot a hammer shape spread. Is the S&S Crux with "Cross their heart, hope to die" really some obscure reference, or a joke with the spread again? IMO: if we find potential obscure references, we should mention it and say possible reference to ... and leave it at that. We don't know either way, and it's certainly at least possible. One last thing, would people PLEASE add real references using the ref tags and start collecting pictures of guns and their effects? That way we can have S&S Crux say: "Shoots a plus sign like spread.1234" where 1, 2, 3, and 4 are footnotes linking to plainly obvious pictures of a shotgun shooting a plus-sign. That way there's no further question or debate.Anpheus 20:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I was just reading over this, and wanted to add my thoughts. "Anybody need a light?" sounds like a reference to Blizzard's StarCraft's Firebat to me; at the least, that was the first thing I thought of. As for "Drop the Hammer," though, I do NOT see that as a Gears reference - that's a phrase that's been around far longer than the Gears of War games. Dan Dark 02:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Could "Vengeance is Yours" the pistol, a Vladof Vengeance be a reference to the classic hard boiled detective novel by Mickey Spillane called "Vengeance is Mine"? Linking to specific weapons. This is getting ridiculous. There are hundreds of possible weapons to which these attributes could apply, but people are linking to specific weapons they found. If anything, Nailer should go to a page where images of Nailer guns have been found and speculations on the exact effects it has will be posted. But Nailer should not go to LB7 Nailer which is a specific gun someone found. Ditto with Vladof Rebel and Vladof Nasty Rebel. One is a generic category in which every gun will have some similar stats. A Vladof Nasty Rebel is a subtype of a Vladof Rebel, to be sure, but it's the "Vladof Rebel" that has the flavor text, and all subtypes will too. If the flavor text applies to a super-type as opposed to a sub-type, or a specific weapon, don't link to the specific weapon or the sub-type. Link to the overarching "thing in common." Anpheus 01:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you, making millions of pages is apparently not discouraged. I would be up to the task of deleting all the specific pages, and remaking them as the generic pages. There is also the issue of what to do about multiple pictures. I think we should have a max of two, and only if its really justified (don't know what would justify it). I'll probably upload new ones, but only because I did the font size change so that all 5 effects will show up in my screenshots. But, until then I'll make sure that if I change someone's non-wiki link, I'll make sure that its a generic name as well. I'll make the new ones for those examples if you didn't already. (as for conversations...I forgot to consider how watch this page is marked by default - thanks for putting up with this wiki-noobie) -Zaybertamer 02:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Reference explanations Can we just drop the stupid flavor text reference explanations? Either you get the reference or you don't, and explaining it when you don't get it means you totally missed the reference and so it means nothing to you anyway. Add on that the references that are fairly vague, or at least can be attributed to multiple sources, and the explanations become worthless. They're neat but ultimately meaningless; let each person get from them what they want without suggesting an interpretation. -- Eno Khaon 20:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :The purpose of these wikis, at least as I understand it, is to express communal knowledge about the things related to the wiki's subject. In this case, these are guns that make numerous humorous references. Some are more or less obvious, but they do inform people about what goes through a Gearbox developer's head. Anpheus 21:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Eno Khaon's post. The references are explained (more appropriately IMO) on the individual pages for those weapons. Reciting them again here is adding nothing to the "communal knowledge", and doing everything to add more reference bloat to an already bloated subject. I believe it would be best to remove it all from this article and just leave the references for the individual weapon articles. -- WarBlade 20:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Nailer - Not extra crits? I don't think that "Thwack" causes extra critical damage. Using a 282 damage nailer against a level 24 bandit did 2400 on crit. Using a 183 damage random sniper against a level 24 bandit did 1600 damage. 282/183 = ~1.5 and 1600 x 1.5 = 2400. So if I did this math right, it does not do extra crit damage. Can anyone confirm that it DOES do more crit damage? Holy crap! It shoots rockets! Has anyone verified the line for this? "Holy crap! It shoots rockets!, Shoots a rocket in addition to shotgun pellets. Rocket may appear anywhere within the pellet spread and moves at rocket speed, which is slower than pellet speed. Can be hard to get both to hit." I've tested a few but have not found anything to imply that the rocket is in addition to a spread. The weapon doesn't list the amount of spread (i.e. x9 or x11), and there are no spread bullet holes when fired into a wall from various ranges, only the rocket mark. I'm really really new to editing a wiki, so I don't want to mess it up, but I'm pretty sure that it simply shoots a rocket instead of the traditional shotgun pellets. -Skullkid2424 07:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :agreed, that's BS. so edited. --Raisins 20:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure "it shoots rockets" just shoots rockets. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 17:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) For each shotgun bullet acts like a rocket (it shoots forward and keeps going until it hits something) For the shotgun I had with this on, it only fired one bullet/rocket. --- Sir Trigg (Sorry, im new to the wiki so I don't know how to link it to my profile) Secret Armory I was looking on here to see the effect of my pearlecent "nemesis" and i can confirm that it does NOT fire the entire clip when zoomed in, and it appears to shoot corrosive and shock however this I cannot be 100% sure of. Zuphix 15:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mission Rewards "Boss and mission reward weapons can be from green to purple quality, with blue being the most common" Untrue, I got an Orange Fatal Crux as a mission reward from Scooter in New Haven on Playthrough 1. 09:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The original intent of that sentence was for unique rewards like The Dove and the Patton. 10:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) lates edits The trivia has been on this page from the begining. why change it now? shouldnt there be more than one place for this info in case someone should not make it to the respective weapons pages? 16:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, since the other info except the inactive weapons should also be on the respective weapons pages, if we are to remove the trivia should we also remove all the other info besides the inactive weapons and rename the page inactive weapons/ special weapons effects or the like? 17:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :because it is stomping (with cleats on mind you) upon my very last nerve. 17:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bone Shredder and Sledge's Shotgun The Bone Shredder link on this page should point to Bone Shredder (Borderlands) and the Sledge's Shotgun link should point to Sledge's Shotgun (Borderlands 2). Cheesedude (talk) 21:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :The same for the Hellfire, please? Someone? Cheesedude (talk) 03:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC)